La espanta hombres-adaptación-
by Hinata Hyuga -NxH
Summary: Hinata es la típica chica que no sobresale en su oficina a no ser por su horrenda forma de vestir, Naruto es el típico jefe playboy que las vuelve a todas locas con tan solo respirar, o eso es lo que parece. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho de nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada?-algo chicle pero vale la pena leerlo- la historia no es mia- tiene lemon, están advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** Hinata es la típica chica que no sobre sale en su oficina a no ser por su horrenda forma de vestir, Naruto es el típico jefe play boy que las vuelve a todas locas con tan solo respirar, o eso es lo que parece. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho de nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada?

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes **NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia pertenece en su TOTALIDAD a la escritora PAULA RIVERS, esto es SOLO una adaptación.**

**Advertencias: contenido sexual no apto para menores (si como no)**

**Pareja: NarutoXHinata.**

**La espanta hombres**

**Parte I**

Palpaba a tientas la mesilla de noche mientras pensaba ¡apágate maldito despertador! Y poco después noté algo húmedo en mi mejilla. Era mi mascota Kura-chan dándome los buenos días a su modo con sus cariñitos húmedos y babosos. Debería haber un lavatorio o algo especial para el aliento de las mascotas, con todo lo que inventan no sé cómo a alguien no se le habría ocurrido, quizá debería patentarlo. En un acto de esquivar los lametones de Kura-chan se me cayó el despertador al suelo. Creo que es el tercero que daño esta semana, pensaba.

— ¡Kurama! Te he dicho que no te subas a mi cama, tienes la tuya —le grité a mi mascota. El de un brinco se bajó de la cama. Pero sabía que lo volvería a repetir. En cuanto me quedase dormida por la noche estaba segura que volvería a meterse conmigo en la cama.

Preparé el café, me duché, cogí mi pantalón gris y mi blusa y terminé de arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Mientras me miraba al espejo, hacía resumen de mi vida; Me llaman la espanta hombres, no sé si es por mi indumentaria y mi torpeza o porque cuando tengo una cita me dicen "Yo te llamo" y nunca lo hacen. Quizá debería preguntarles cuándo será eso o pedirles que especifiquen si ese "Yo te llamo" será en este siglo.

Tengo 30 años y soy una solterona. Todas mis amigas están casadas y con hijos y un trabajo estable, yo ni siquiera tengo novio ni casa propia. Que deprimente. No tengo sentido de la moda y soy muy torpe. ¿Torpe? Eso me recuerda que tengo que comprarme otro despertador. El chico de la tienda de la esquina debió imaginar que era una terrorista por que no hacía más que comprarle despertadores o pensar que estaba montando bombas caseras de relojería o peor, que me sentía atraída por él y que iba a su tienda a comprar todas las semanas para verlo; dudaba por aquel entonces cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

Se me morían hasta las plantas y hasta al pobre de Kurama le había dejado sin comer alguna vez. Todo lo hacía mal... menos trabajar. Era y soy buena en eso. Hace años que entré como becaria en aquella oficina y pese a tener un contrato a tiempo completo desde hacía tiempo, continuaba esperando el ascenso prometido y salir de la centralita. Pero nunca llegaba. A veces creía que ni sabían que existía y puede que la culpa la tuviese mi indumentaria, si enseñase las piernas como las demás quizás se darían cuenta de que la central de llamadas no se atendía sola. Encima era la típica que no sabía decir No, y cuando me pedían que hiciese tareas que no estaban estipuladas en mi contrato iba como una borreguita y lo hacía.

Aquella mañana tomé mi coche y recordé casi por casualidad que tenía que recoger a uno de mis pocos amigos, Kiba, porque se le ha estropeado el suyo. Si llego a olvidarme me mata, pero claro ¿os recuerdo el desastre que soy?

—Ya pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, vamos a coger la hora punta en la autovía —me recriminó Kiba subiéndose a mi coche destartalado.

— ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? —repuse poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentando ser convincente y esconder mi sentido de vergüenza pensando en que sí, casi me había olvidado de él.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? Nosotros salimos el sábado a cenar a un hindú y a un local nuevo, por cierto vi a tu jefe muy bien acompañado por una rubia maciza.

—Ya, lo raro es no verlo acompañado por alguna mujer despampanante. Pues mi fin de semana lo pasé de colada y ordenando mi pequeña biblioteca por orden alfabético.

—Por orden... ¿qué? Hinata Tienes que salir más. ¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?

—Sí claro, no tengo ningún plan mejor que hacer de carabina a mis mejores amigos —le dije con resignación.

—Tenten va a cocinar esta noche, si quieres le digo que invite a algún compañero de trabajo.

—Ni se te ocurra, más citas a ciegas no por favor, siempre acaban en desastre.

—Si le hicieses caso a Tenten y cambiases un poco tu aspecto quizá ayudaría a pasar de la primera cita.

—Bla, bla, bla —le asesté como siempre que sacaba el tema y cambié radicalmente de conversación: —Mañana llega mi nuevo coche.

—Menos mal que en algo si cambias, comenzaba a preocuparme de qué pensarían los vecinos cuando vienes a casa y ven tu coche aparcado.

Sabía que bromeaba así que me limité a echarle la lengua y por fin aparqué en el subterráneo del edificio. Mi lugar de trabajo estaba en un bloque de oficinas, Kiba trabajaba en la tercera planta como documentalista, mientras yo lo hago en la consultoría de la primera. Mi jefe se llamaba Naruto y compartía planta con su amigo y socio Sasuke que poseía un bufete de abogados. Trabajábamos unas cuarenta personas, todos eran trajes, vestidos de revista de últimas tendencias, minifaldas y caritas de porcelana. A veces creía que en vez de en una consultoría, trabajaba en la Pasarela Cibeles, y yo con mi aspecto ponía la nota discordante.

Me senté en mi mesa y me coloqué el auricular con el que compartiría mi jornada laboral en las próximas ocho horas.

Mi jefe hizo presencia y en ese momento todo fue a cámara lenta para mí. Su traje impecable, su pelo rubio siempre desordenado me hacía babear. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras caminaba acercándose a mí. ¡Y cómo caminaba! De forma tan elegante y ese aire interesante... Sus ojos azules e irresistibles trasmitían que iba inmerso en alguna idea que giraba en su cabeza. ¡Qué atractivo era! Pero… era una pena que se tiraba todo lo tuviese un agujero donde meterla. Un play boy incurable e insaciable por lo que decían los cotilleos en todo el edificio por aquella época. Totalmente fuera de mi alcance, no debería siquiera atreverme a fantasear con él. Por fin llegó a mi mostrador y me dijo:

—Himawari, concierte una cita con Aburame-san para las diez por favor, y tenga preparado su expediente.

¿Himawari? ¡Me llamo Hinata! Pensé para mí. Llevaba siete años aquí y como me molestaba que el intransigente de mi jefe no se hubiese aprendido ni mi nombre. Era la primera en hacer horas extras cuando íbamos saturados de trabajo con alguna cuenta grande de algún cliente importante. Todo lo que había hecho por la consultoría ¿y ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba? Pero claro, no llevaba minifalda ni rímel hasta las antenas. Así que era invisible para él y ni siquiera me había dado los buenos días.

—¿Himawari me ha escuchado? Está usted en la luna hoy.

—Sí, sí, ahora mismo lo llamo —le dije pero en realidad me quedé mirando cómo se acercaba Karin con su maquillaje perfecto y su contoneo de caderas, mientras me preguntaba cómo podía caminar así con sus quince centímetros de tacón vi cómo se cruzaron las miradas los dos.

—Hola encanto ¿qué tal te has despertado? —le preguntó Naruto con un aire de coqueteo que me daba hasta envidia.

—Hola machote, hay que repetir —le dijo ella mientras continuaba aminando y sus miradas se alejaban.

¿Repetir? Pobre ilusa, este es de los que no repiten. Yo tenía una teoría, creo que intenta batir algún récord en acostarse con mujeres o algo por el estilo. A la única que no le había tirado los tejos en la oficina es a mí, pero claro era el espantapájaros de la recepción. El comentario de Kiba vino a mi mente, me dijo que lo vio con una rubia y Karin es pelirroja. O sea que va a un tanto por día, la rubia el sábado y Karin el domingo, pensé. Nicolás se giró y se dio cuenta que los observaba:

—Himawari… ese expediente.

—Claro... perdón, ahora mismo se lo acerco a su despacho —le dije, mientras pensaba que me había vuelto a llamar Himawari, ¡era de lo más irritante!

Por fin desapareció por el pasillo y pude concentrarme en mi trabajo. Después de un par de horas Naruto me llamó desde su despacho:

—¿Ha terminado el informe fiscal para Bee-san?

—Sí, ahora mismo estaba haciendo una copia de seguridad para Sasuke.

—Bien, ¿me los puede imprimir y hacérmelos llegar a mi despacho?

—Claro Naruto-san, ahora mismo los imprimo.

—Estupendo y... gracias —dijo y colgó.

—De... nada —balbuceé atónita pero él no me llegó a escuchar por lo que tardé en reaccionar. Era la primera vez en siete años que me daba las gracias. ¡Guau!

Mientras aun intentaba asimilar el primer gesto amable de Naruto, observé como Sasuke cruzaba el pasillo y entraba en el despacho de mi jefe. Cuando terminé de imprimir el informe, me percaté que continuaba con Naruto y vacilé si interrumpir o no para llevarle su encargo. Finalmente me encaminé y observé que la puerta está entreabierta. Mientras dudaba si tocar o no, accidentalmente escuché parte de la conversación que mantenían:

—¿A ese bicho raro de la centralita? —preguntó Sasuke

—No es ningún bicho raro es muy eficiente, no sé cómo puede hacer tantas cosas a la vez es una chica increíble —le aclaró Naruto desde su punto de vista, abrumador para mí.

—¿Por eso no te la has tirado? Debe de ser la única de toda la planta con la que no te has acostado.

—Es indispensable para mí y no quiero arriesgarme a que la empresa la pierda por un lío de faldas. La respeto demasiado.

—¿Tú introduciendo el verbo respetar y mujer en la misma frase? ¿Te encuentras bien? A ver si has pillado alguna enfermedad tropical en alguno de tus últimos viajes, yo que tú me haría un chequeo —le dijo Sasuke y se echó a reír, no se había tomado en serio su comentario para nada y no era para menos.

Yo por otro lado estaba más que aluciando ¿Yo indispensable? ¿Habrán puesto algo en mi café esta mañana? Seguramente y mis oídos recogen alucinaciones, pensé.

—No bromees, lo que no entiendo es como no ha pedido un ascenso en todos estos años, bueno, quizás le guste la centralita no lo sé —agregó Naruto a las últimas palabras de Sasuke. ¿Respetarme a mí? ¡Si ni siquiera saber decir mí nombre correctamente y claro que quiero un ascenso!

Después de escuchar eso hui hacia mi centro de trabajo a meditar en lo que acababa de oír, quizá tenga razón Sasuke y sea un bicho raro ¡porque no entendía nada de nada! ¿Me respeta cuando apenas sabe que existo? ¡Era ridículo! Necesitaba caminar y despejar la cabeza, así que me encaminé hacia el cubículo donde trabajaba Sakura, una de las pocas mujeres que se había atrevido a dirigirme la palabra en la empresa y se había convertido en una amiga indispensable dentro y fuera de la compañía.

— Saku, voy a por un par de sándwiches a la cafetería, ¿te traigo algo?

— Sí, tráeme uno vegetal, por favor. A ver cómo vas vestida hoy... —comentó y comenzó a mirarme los pies, primero miró mis francesitas y comenzó a hacer muecas de disconformidad mientras continuaba revisando mi insulsa ropa y dirigía su mirada hacia arriba, por mi pantalón gris de pinzas, mi blusa blanca de abuelita que llevaba abotonada hasta arriba y sin cortarse me desabrochó los dos primeros botones.

—De solo mirarte me asfixio chica, deberías soltarte el pelo. Siempre lo llevas recogido. ¡Pareces una institutriz de esas del siglo pasado!

Yo ignoré su comentario como siempre.

—Un sándwich vegetal, lo capto.

Me dirigí hacia el ascensor y cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, mí descarriado jefe pulsó el botón para pararlo y entró. Me encantaba su perfume y hasta como respiraba, pocas veces lo había tenido tan cerca. Me sonrió por educación supongo, se giró mirando la puerta, entrelazando sus manos a la espalda y mirando al frente me preguntó:

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la entreplanta.

—Ah, yo a la tercera —me dijo y pulsó el cero y luego el tres. Se hizo un silencio de lo más embarazoso para mí, él continuaba mirando al frente y yo también. Pero de repente el ascensor se paró.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Se ha parado, genial, justo ahora que tengo una reunión.

Saqué mi móvil del bolso para observar que no tenía cobertura.

—¿Tiene cobertura? —le pregunté. Naruto sacó su móvil de la parte interior de su chaqueta y asintió con la cabeza, así que marcó y hablaba con alguien:

—¿Orochimaru? El ascensor se ha parado, me he quedado encerrado con la espanta... —dijo sin terminar su frase y se giró hacia mí con aire de culpabilidad. Supongo que mi rostro le dijo todo lo que no dije. Pero no se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

—Dilo, ¿crees que no sé…? —y lo tuteé, por fin, después de tantos años. Estaba fuera de mí— ¿… cómo me llaman aquí? Con la espanta hombres, no te cortes.

—Lo siento —expresó incapaz de mirarme directamente.

—Estoy acostumbrada, tranquilo.

Entonces se me cayó el móvil al suelo, mi torpeza acompañándome siempre, como no. Naruto se agachó para cogerlo al mismo tiempo que yo y nos tocamos las manos. Él se quedó mirándome y yo quedé petrificada porque jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, el corazón me latía a mil, la boca se me secó, casi podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro y se quedó allí, así sin inmutarse mirándome.

—No me había dado cuenta antes de que... tienes unos ojos preciosos —me soltó con su crónica mirada seductora e irresistible.

—¿acaso te drogas? —le pregunté mirándolo con escepticismo.

Naruto no contestó, esbozó una sonrisa y yo me derretí y comencé a sentirme pequeña, diminuta como si estuviese a punto de desaparecer ¡ay madre! Nos incorporamos después y yo me sorprendí de poder hacerlo porque las rodillas no dejaban de temblar y odiaba que hiciese esos estragos en mí un asalta camas como él. Entonces su mirada abandonó la mía y descendió hacia la abertura de mi blusa, yo recordé que Sakura me la había desabotonado. Mientras pensaba, será descarado...

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito siempre me he preguntado por qué vistes así, ¿eres una especie de feminista?

—Que no me guste exhibirme no significa que sea una feminista.

—Pues es una pena que no desees compartir con el resto del mundo... algo tan bonito —me soltó sin cortarse deslizando su dedo índice desde mi clavícula hasta donde terminaba la apertura de mi blusa.

¿Acaso coqueteaba conmigo? ¡Era de locos! Ese atrevido dedo en contacto con mi piel era comparable a una descarga eléctrica. Estaba de los nervios, no paraba de pensar en violarlo ¡y varias veces! Y comencé a tartamudear intentando cambiar de conversación: —Oro... Oro... ¿Orochimaru qué te ha dicho? ¿Nos sacan de aquí hoy o qué?

Naruto palpó mi nerviosismo y bajó la cabeza soltando una carcajada, pero un instante después volvió a poner esa cara seductora mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a la mía y me dijo:

—Si no fueses tan eficiente...

—Si no fueses tan eficiente ¿qué? —le pregunté.

—Me acostaría contigo.

—Definitivamente te drogas. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo accedería? — le espeté, aunque en realidad era mi mayor fantasía, pero que él lo supiese no entraba en mi lista de prioridades.

Naruto me acorraló contra la pared entre sus fuertes y robustos brazos después de escuchar mi respuesta y me dijo con una mirada penetrante:

—Accederías, tenlo por seguro.

Me temblaban las piernas, el corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del cuerpo, comencé a tener palpitaciones y no en el pecho precisamente, en un gran esfuerzo le solté:

—Eres un poco arrogante ¿no? ¡Pues lo llevas claro!

A Naruto eso lo descolocó, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de respuesta y ni yo misma sabía cómo había tenido el valor de pronunciar esas palabras. Él aun me mantenía acorralada, escudriñaba mi mirada como si me estuviese psicoanalizando o intentando descubrir cómo pudo recibir una negativa de alguien como yo. Un instante después escuchamos un ruido al otro lado de la puerta del ascensor y se abrió, era Orochimaru el de mantenimiento. Yo solté un gran suspiro, aliviada y dentro de mí gritaba: ¡Gracias kami-sama!

—¡Ya era hora! —le recriminé a Orochimaru.

Naruto por fin se separó de mi cuerpo. Salió antes que yo del ascensor y me miró por el rabillo del ojo para decirme con aire perverso y esa sonrisa picarona que me desmontaba:

—Hasta luego doña profesional.

Yo lo ignoré, me hice la indiferente aunque dentro de mí había un incendio provocado por ese maldito pirómano. Y volví a mi planta, eso sí, esta vez por las escaleras. Sakura me vio y me preguntó:

—¿Y mi sándwich?

—¿Tu sándwich? ¡Un Valium necesito yo ahora mismo! —exclamé y me fui a la parte posterior de mi mostrador y retomé mi trabajo. Se me había ido el apetito, al menos de comida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ni preguntes.

—Tengo hambre, venga bajamos las dos y llamas a Kiba también, que es la hora de su descanso.

—Está bien.

Un rato después allí estábamos, a veces me preguntaba si había vuelto al instituto. Karin estaría en el grupo de las populares... ¡Cómo no! Y yo en el de los frikis. Era como viajar en el tiempo al pasado.

—¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta de disfraces? —me preguntó Sakura.

—¿Otra vez con eso? No. Además no tengo disfraz —le respondí.

—Tenten se ha comprado dos porque no se decidía, puedes llevar el que no va a ponerse. Te hace falta salir maja —me recriminó Kiba.

—¿Para qué? Si total, en opinión de todos ya ando disfrazada todo el año ¿no?

—Pues vamos a ir todos después de cenar. Anímate chica.

—Buah, no sé, ya veré.

Volví a mi mostrador atendiendo llamadas cuando llegó un mensajero que me dijo:

—Tengo una entrega urgente para Naruto Namikaze ¿me la puedes firmar?

—Sí claro —le contesté. Firmé y me la entregó. Palpé el paquete y noté que era algo blandito, como una prenda o algo por el estilo. Llamé a Naruto y le dije que le había llegado un paquete. Me pidió que se lo acercara al despacho. En cuanto me vio aparecer por su puerta exclamó:

—¡Por fin! Llegaré tarde a una cita y me he manchado la camisa con el tóner de la impresora. ¿Habrán enviado lo que he pedido? —dijo y se quitó la camisa manchada sin ninguna impunidad ante mis ojos. Tenía un torso perfecto en un cuerpo bien trabajado. Carne de gimnasio ¡Madre mía, me quería morir! Intenté disimular pero había clavado mi vista en sus perfectos abdominales y por más que luchaba mis ojos no se iban de allí. Naruto se me quedó mirando y no sabía por qué. Hasta que me dijo:

—Bueno, ¿vas a darme esa camisa?

—Ah, perdón claro... —balbuceé y le ordené a mis piernas que abandonaran su despacho pero no me respondieron.

—¿Te sientes violenta? —me dijo de una forma perversa.

—Lo... lo siento, tengo trabajo —le dije señalando el exterior de su despacho y salí huyendo del poder que tenía sobre mí ese hombre sin despedirme. Gracias Kami-sama no volví a cruzarme con él en lo que quedaba de la jornada.

Por la noche saqué a Kura-chan a pasear, se me escapó y tuve que recorrer dos manzanas intentando atraparlo. Era horrible. Ni mi mascota me respetaba.

Me fui a cenar a casa de Tenten y Kiba, me disculpé por llegar tarde y les relaté lo que me había pasado con Kurama y no sé si fue por las copas de vino de más que me había tomado durante la cena pero llegaron a convencerme de acompañarlos a la dichosa fiesta de disfraces.

Tenten al final se decidió por el vestido de Cleopatra y me entregó a mí el de Caperucita. El vestido era demasiado corto, ajustado y... rojo... lógicamente. Me até la capa al cuello y cayó hasta mis caderas. Menos mal que Tenten y yo tenemos el mismo número de calzado y me dejó unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Luego se empeñó en soltarme el pelo y hacerme tirabuzones con unas tenacillas eso, después de maquillarme.

—¡Ni yo misma te reconozco y he sido la que te ha vestido! —me dijo Tenten al mismo tiempo que me entregaba el antifaz rojo.

—¿Y este es el disfraz de Caperucita? ¡Pues cómo ha cambiado el cuento! —exclamé en cuanto me miré en el espejo y vi a una mujer que no tenía nada en común conmigo. Era sexy y atractiva. ¿Estaré soñando?

—¡La leche! Hinata, si me dicen que eres tú no me lo creo, eres la versión explosiva de Caperucita —dijo Kiba.

—Me falta el cartel de fulana, no te digo...

—De fulana nada, si te vistieses como Kami-sama manda y le sacaras partido al cuerpazo que tienes ligarías más que tu jefe.

—Genial, tú recuérdamelo. No puedo quitarme sus abdominales de la cabeza.

Tenten se rio y al final salimos hacia el evento. El local estaba Abarrotado de personajes de lo más variopintos. Gente ataviada con todo tipo de disfraces: romanos, vampiros, vaqueros y hasta un lobo. El hombre con disfraz de lobo no me quitaba la vista de encima desde que habíamos entrado en el local. Me acerqué hasta la barra y pedí una caipirinha mientras contemplaba como el lobo que no sé si es feroz o no, se me acercaba con paso decidido.

—¿Crees en las coincidencias? —me preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la barra a escasos centímetros de mí aludiendo a mi disfraz y al suyo.

—Solo es un disfraz —le dije con aire indiferente y le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

—Pues yo sí creo y en el destino —dijo y me echó una supervisión en toda regla con la mirada para proseguir mientras parecía saborearme con los ojos— una coincidencia deliciosa, tú eres deliciosa ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

—Gracias pero va a ser que no. He venido casi obligada y paso de enredos.

Entonces se acercó y sin cortarse me acarició un hombro clavándome sus ojos totalmente lascivos en mí.

—En realidad me gustaría algo más que tomarme una copa contigo ¿Qué dices Caperucita? —me preguntó mientras continuaba jugueteando con su dedo índice sobre mi hombro.

Yo me quedé con la boca desencajada por su atrevimiento y le solté:

—Que no. Quizás no tengas suerte esta noche Lobo precoz, al menos conmigo.

—¿Precoz? —preguntó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada. Pero cuando la devolvió hacia mí, su mirada volvió a golpearme con su radio de calor— Una pena, me atraes mucho, si cambias de idea...

Yo lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y volví con las chicas.

—¿Qué tal con el lobito? Estás captando toda la atención esta noche por si no te has fijado en la sala —me comentó Tenten.

—Seguro. Me ha soltado que quiere un revolcón así, sin preámbulos.

—Pues aprovecha tonta desde cuando no... Ya sabes.

—Pues ni lo recuerdo, creo que desde que se casó Shion, cuando me enrede con el padrino en su boda.

—¡Pero si su hijo ya va a prescolar! Venga, a por tu lobo. ¡Y no quiero excusas!

—¿Te recuerdo que soy la espanta hombres?

—¿Y? Nadie te reconoce con el disfraz y antifaz. Nadie diría que eres tú, aprovecha.

—Paso.

—Pues deberías hacerlo por lo menos para quitarte el calentón cada vez que ves a tu jefe. Así por lo menos trabajarías más relajada unos días. ¿No dices que cualquier día temes que se dé cuenta de cómo te atrae? Pues ya tienes una excusa para desmelenarte de una vez.

—Solo por eso no sería mala idea pero que va, no puedo. Ya me conoces, no me atrevería.

—Tú tira de las caipirinhas y veremos dentro de un rato que decides, pero no tardes mucho a ver si a tu lobito te lo levanta otra.

Me giré y le sonreí al lobo. Era lo único que me atrevía a hacer. ¿Cómo será lo otro? Definitivamente... ¡No podía! ¡De solo imaginarlo me ruborizaba como nunca!

—De momento tu lobito no te quita el ojo de encima —observó Tenten. Un camarero se me acercó y me hizo entrega de otra caipirinha:

—Por gentileza del hombre que va vestido de lobo —me informó aquel chico señalándome la situación exacta del lobo descarado.

—Ah, dale las gracias de mi parte —le pedí yo.

—¿Ves? Es un comienzo —me dijo Tenten.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco con aire de resignación y me tomé mi bebida casi de un trago para regresar la vista hacia el lobo. Observé como me sonreía y comencé a mover la palma de mi mano libre a modo de abanico contra mi rostro, como si estuviese acalorada. ¿Cómo si lo estuviese? ¡Es que lo estaba!

—No puedo Tenten ¡No puedo!

—Tiene buen porte, parece guapo aunque con el antifaz que lleva no se ven muy bien sus facciones, pero de cuerpo tiene más que un aprobado.

—¡Y tanto! Pero no puedo.

Tenten me dio un empujón hacia él y me dijo:

—Anímate, así te quitas a Naruto de la cabeza.

Cuando iba a replicar y pedirle a Tenten que no me empujase, el lobo se me acercó y adelantó antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca para articular palabra:

—¿Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo Caperucita?

—¿Para qué? —le solté de una forma sumamente seca.

—Para verte mejor, oírte mejor, y quién sabe...

—¿Eres siempre tan perseverante?

—Si algo me interesa sí, y tú me interesas mucho.

—Está bien, si prometes no meterte tanto en el papel de tu disfraz ni en el cuento...

—No haré nada que tú no desees, Caperucita —me dijo y me echó un brazo por encima de mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada. Miré a Tenten mientras me alejaba con cara de ¿qué estoy haciendo? Pero ella se limitó a ponerme una sonrisa picarona.

Mi lobo se apoyó en la pared en la entrada, cerca del guardarropa y me preguntó:

—¿Vives en la ciudad? —y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí ¿y tú?

—También —me dijo mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro de forma sumamente delicada desnudándome con la mirada. Se quedó pensativo un rato y me soltó la bomba:

—¿Pasamos de presentaciones y protocolos absurdos y nos vamos a la parte posterior del guardarropa? Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir preciosa.

¡Toma! Sin preámbulos ni anestesia, esto al borde de un ataque de nervios ¡me tiembla hasta las pestañas!

—Yo... no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas...

—Tranquila, te guardaré el secreto —me dijo con una voz súper melosa mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—No puedo, lo siento —le dije y me dispuse a irme, pero me agarró por mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

—Ey, no te vayas dulce Caperucita, prometo ir despacio y no hacer nada que no desees —dijo y sus ojos se concentraron en mí con tal intensidad que casi podía oír cómo me zumbaba la sangre.

—Si... si no me comes como a la abuelita del cuento...

—Bueno, sinceramente admito que mi mayor deseo es devorarte, pero no para saciar mi hambre de alimento precisamente.

O_O

Aun me tenía agarrada por mi brazo y tiró de mí mientras me atrapaba por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro abrió la puerta del cuarto que había tras el guardarropa, una especie de almacén de objetos perdidos donde hay chaquetas y abrigos que sospecho que nadie reclamaba o se dejaban olvidados. Me empujó hacia su interior y apenas sin pestañear me tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras cerró la puerta tras nosotros de una patada.

¡Qué destreza!

—Estaba deseando besarte desde que te vi aparecer en el local —me confesó con su boca a milímetros de la mía con esos ojazos que tiene clavándolos en los míos, ¡madre mía! Como se asemejaban a los de mi Naruto… esperen ¿mi Naruto? Quizás es lo que tengan en común en todos los espabilados como él. Me miraba como si yo fuese lo más apetecible y bastó esa mirada para que me estremeciese de pies a cabeza y echase en falta la ausencia exagerada de saliva en mi boca. Era un manojo de nervios y luchaba por que mis extremidades inferiores no me traicionaran y se doblaran ¡había perdido la fuerza de mis piernas y creía que estaba a punto de perder también el poder del habla! ¡Porque quería contestarle pero era incapaz de articular palabra!

—Yo... yo... —fue lo único capaz que pronuncié antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Mientras me besaba sentí como su excitación había aumentado desmesuradamente bajo su disfraz mientras mantenía la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío y se me escapó un gemido. Sus manos descendieron por el contorno de mi cuerpo y las detuvo en mis caderas mientras comenzaba a subirme el vestido lentamente. Yo separé mi boca de la suya para preguntarle:

—¿Qué haces?

—Soy el lobo feroz ¿recuerdas? Es para verte mejor —y esbozó una sonrisa perversa y demoledoramente sexy.

El ritmo de mi respiración se disparó y volvió a besarme, esta vez su lengua buscando la mía que salió a su encuentro y se fundieron las dos en medio de aquel torbellino de sensaciones. Me tenía como quería en ese momento pero esa no era yo y no pude evitar murmurar:

—Yo... no puedo.

Él posó sus dedos sobre mis labios y me susurró:

—Relájate, no te arrepentirás te lo prometo preciosa.

Y me dejé arrastrar en aquel juego de la entrega sin saber las repercusiones que supondría para ambos. Deslizó mi vestido hacia arriba de una forma sumamente delicada, desprendiéndome de él y observé como contemplaba mi cuerpo como si estuviese a punto de perder los papeles de la forma más deliciosa y le agradase sumamente la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. En esos momentos me alegré de haber estrenado aquel conjunto de lencería rojo que me habían regalado las chicas por mi cumpleaños. Sin tener la más remota idea de que terminaría la noche así, la verdad que se me había olvidado hacer la colada y tenía dos opciones: o ir sin ropa interior o ponerme aquel conjunto totalmente de encaje transparente, un sujetador y un culote de lo más sexy aunque no me lo hubiese puesto de forma deliberada ¡cuánto me alegraba en ese momento de llevarlo puesto!

—Veo que te has tomado al pie de la letra ir totalmente a juego con tu vestimenta. Oh, nena, eres una golosina para los ojos de cualquier hombre.

Y me volvió a besar de una forma desatada, yo le correspondí de la misma forma después de que aquellas palabras hiciesen estragos en mí y disparasen mi libido como nunca y decidí dejarme arrastrar- Mientras me besaba llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de su disfraz y abrió la cremallera, dejando su torso desnudo y volvió su excitante contacto a mí. Su boca abandonó la mía y descendió por mi cuello, mientras retiraba las tiras de mi sujetador dejando al amparo de sus ojos mis pechos y empleando su boca en ellos de forma sumamente delicada.

—Preciosos, ni muy grandes ni pequeños, lo tienes todo proporcionado a tu cuerpo, nena eres perfecta, deliciosa Caperucita, estoy deseando perderme en ti.

—Así que eres de los que emplean palabrería erótica para subir la excitación de una mujer para beneficio propio.

—Nena, ten por seguro que no he sido tan sincero en toda mi vida.

—Pues si haces el amor igual que hablas puede que llegues a sorprenderme, igual hasta puedo perder el conocimiento con tus habilidades amatorias.

—Nena, sería una pena que te quedases inconsciente a mitad del viaje, una verdadera pena, pero si ocurre me encargaré de reanimarte de la manera más placentera posible para ti.

Yo sonreí e intentaba disimular los verdaderos efectos que provocan en mí su jerga de conquistador experimentado. Parecía culto, era elegante, su acento capitalino me encantaba e irradia sensualidad, y aún estaba asimilando que hubiese accedido a meterme en aquel cuartucho con un perfecto desconocido. Pero deseaba olvidar mi pésima vida por una noche y decidí dejarme llevar hasta donde mi desconocido estuviese dispuesto a conducirme. No sé cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella, que un hombre como él me mirase de ese modo y verme sometida bajo su deseo. Así entre el placer y la timidez, decidí olvidarme de lo segundo y desinhibirme como nunca lo había hecho.

Continuó con su traviesa boca bajando por mi torso, entonces se paró para dar unos pasos hacia una mesa y apartar unas cajas que había encima de la misma, me agarró por los muslos y me colocó allí. Volvió a besarme mientras hacía presión con su cuerpo contra el mío empujando mi cuerpo hacia atrás y así conseguir tumbarme sobre aquella mesa y tenerme en la posición que él deseaba.

Lo único que llevaba puesto son los zapatos de tacón, el culote y mi antifaz. Cogió una de mis piernas y comenzó a rozar la superficie desde mi tobillo y ascendiendo por ella besando y acariciando con su boca toda la parte interior de mi pierna, ascendiendo y ascendiendo mientras me miraba con verdadera depravación.

—¿Qué hago contigo Caperucita? —murmuró de un modo más que sugerente y con un toque sumamente obsceno. Yo me derretí en esos momentos y fui incapaz de contestarle pero todos los poros de mi piel gritaban ¡haz conmigo lo que quieras!

Estaba apoyada en mi codos para deleitarme en aquella imagen; yo inmersa en el juego de la seducción y la entrega con un tipo como aquel, ¡inconcebible! Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás expulsando una gran bocanada de aire, intuyendo que mi gesto lo podía traducir en una rotunda contestación a su pregunta, porque se apresuró hacia mi culote y me desprendió de él con una destreza que me desmontó. Alcé mi cabeza para verlo y vi como regresaba a mi punto caliente después de retozar con su boca y su lengua por todo el interior de mi pierna.

—Qué considerada vas totalmente depilada, cómo me pienso divertir aquí —murmuró y se esmeró concienzudamente, poseía una boca prodigiosa por no decir su hábil lengua. Y mi cuerpo se convirtió en un conjunto de temblores y sacudidas que mi lobo me estaba provocando, gemí, estaba en un estado casi imposible de describir, él se dio cuenta y me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa, me tenía babeando.

—Alguien podría entrar —dije entre jadeos.

—Nadie lo hará, tranquila, he bloqueado la puerta. Eres deliciosa, Oh me pasaría aquí toda la noche, dulce Caperucita. Yo escuché eso y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en el placer que me estaba proporcionando. Sí, estaba desatada, ahora comenzaba a comportarme como una verdadera loba en celo y el morbo de ser pillados logró superar el miedo. Apretando algunos mechones de su pelo y atrayéndolo hacia mí como si la vida se me fuese en ello mientras no paraba de retorcerme, y solté un gemido abrupto y grité.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mi lobo.

—Nada... sigue por favor —pude pronunciar con dificultad en medio de intensos gemidos.

—Ah, cuando gritas asi me confundes, no sé si disfrutas o he sido demasiado brusco —sonrió malicioso y volvió a emplearse a fondo allí.

No sé cuándo me volvería a ocurrir algo igual, así que decidí disfrutarlo y no reprimirme nada, total era un desconocido y yo para él también, no volveríamos a vernos así que no me preocupaba lo que pudiese pensar de mí y comencé a jadear como una demente.

—¡No pares! ¡No pares! —le pedía.

—No pienso hacerlo, te lo aseguro, no pienso hacerlo. Es verte, sentirte y... —me dijo mientras me miraba con ese fuego en sus ojos y temía que si continuaba manteniendo su mirada iba a estallar en llamas, pero él rompió el incendiario contacto visual para emplearse a fondo en mí de nuevo.

Mientras llenaba sus manos con mis pechos dejando entre sus dedos los pezones para pellizcarlos y mantenía los pechos en su totalidad encerrados en sus manos. El calor me inundaba y abrasaba de manera deliciosa mientras actuaba en consecuencia a cada una de mis reacciones. Aquello se convirtió en una dulce tortura y maravillosa agonía en lo que imaginé en principio que sería un polvo rápido con un extraño. Sorprendida y extasiada de placer contemplaba como aquel hombre era un amante de lo más hábil y considerado. Di un respingo cuando una de sus manos abandonó mi pecho y se deslizó por mi torso y me introdujo dos dedos sin contemplación alguna.

—Qué receptiva eres —me dijo mirándome maravillado.

Mis gemidos se tornaron más intensos tanto que él se dio de cuenta que eran el preludio de mi fin, comenzó a acelerar aquellos dedos traviesos, su boca se volvió más brusca hasta que mi cuerpo tembló y convulsionó en un intenso orgasmo y me dejé caer hacia atrás. Cuando al fin recuperé el ritmo normal de mi respiración y mi cuerpo se relajó le dije:

—Ha sido increíble.

—Tú eres increíble. No sabes como he disfrutado contemplando como te desatabas y no tienes ni idea el morbo que despiertas en mí. Ha sido una gozada contemplarte —me dijo con unos ojos de verdadera admiración. Se quedó mirándome unos instantes y me preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Dame un segundo, ha sido tan intenso...

—Tú si que eres intensa. Lo que necesites preciosa —expresó en medio de una mirada dulce.

Un instante después me incorporé quedándome al borde de aquella vieja mesa.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó.

—Aún no, te contestaré cuando esto termine —le respondí y lo atraje hacia mí mientras lo besaba recorría con mis manos su espalda y hasta donde ésta terminaba. Se separó un momento, me sonrió y me devolvió los besos.

—Morbosa —murmuró mientras me pellizcaba el lóbulo de la oreja con sus perfectos labios.

—¿Yo? Pero si soy la inocente Caperucita —le solté juguetona.

—Oh nena, eres puro morbo —me dijo y condujo mi mano hasta su sexo mientras me dijo:

—Mira que duro me tienes.

—Eres un lobo muy malo.

—Te equivocas, aún no sabes lo malo que puedo llegar a ser.

Y entró en mí sin previo aviso, tal sensación que olvidé lo brusco que había sido, en realidad hasta me había gustado. Y me abandoné mientras me olvidaba de todo y de mi aburrida vida. Mientras me embestía una y otra vez, lento. Pero en un momento dado se paró.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté confundida.

—Alargar esto, ojalá pudiese hacerlo eternamente. Eres tan cálida y receptiva... no quiero salir de ti jamás.

Y volvieron las embestidas, cada vez más intensas y aceleradas, llevábamos así un buen rato, hasta que me incorporó poniéndome de pie y apoyé mis manos en la mesa mientras me penetraba desde atrás y continuaba y yo no hacía más que preguntarme como podía durar tanto. Volvió a cambiar de postura y me postró otra vez sobre la mesa boca arriba mientras él continuaba de pie, esta vez alzó mi pierna izquierda y la colocó paralela a su torso y pegándola a él mientras la aprisionaba con uno de sus brazos y con el otro no dejaba de tocarme los pechos y mi torso.

—¿Cómo….Puedes…durar…tanto? —le pregunté desconcertada e invadida por el placer.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Claro... que... no —jadeé con los ojos cerrados.

—Se llama autocontrol y no pienso correrme hasta que tú lo hagas ¿qué sentido tiene terminar y llegar a la meta pudiendo disfrutar de todo el camino? Y nena, contigo me siento como hace mucho tiempo no ocurría, estoy sorprendido del poder que ejerces sobre mí.

Yo estaba exhausta había perdido la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera pensaba en donde estamos ni quién éramos, tenía la razón nublada del todo inmersa en un cúmulo de sensaciones, me dejé ir y mi cuerpo se tensó como pocas veces. Él paró y me besó dulcemente.

—Estás encantadora cuando te abandonas. ¿Quieres continuar?

Él no había terminado, este hombre me iba a destrozar pero de la forma más deliciosa, se lo debía y asentí. Se sentó en la mesa esta vez y me cogió por los muslos y me subió encima de él. Me agarró las caderas de forma brusca para indicarme el ritmo de aquella placentera danza mientras nos besábamos y nos tocábamos mientras aquello duraba y duraba. Luego me incorporó, echó uno de los abrigos allí colgados en el suelo y me condujo de la mano para tumbarme allí. Se colocó encima para entrar en mí de nuevo, nuestros sexos comenzaron el vaivén colisionando estrepitosamente el uno contra el otro, su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su delicioso olor, su aliento, todo inundaba mis sentidos y en medio de aquel encuentro demencial y maravilloso manifestó con su nariz pegada a la mía:

—Quiero correrme contigo, quiero hacerlo contigo, córrete para mí.

Y lo hicimos, se le escapó una especie de gruñido de lo más sexy y estallamos en un orgasmo común mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi pecho hundiendo su boca en mi cabello. Mi lobo me mantenía rodeado con sus brazos y yo con los míos mientras nuestros cuerpos volvían a recobrar la normalidad.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos, él se echó a mi lado exhausto también llevando una mano a la frente me preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

Yo simplemente le sonreí.

—Y pensar que casi te me escabulles, Caperucita, no me lo hubiese perdonado en la vida sabiendo esto.

—Seguro —dije y me sonrojé.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó mientras echaba un abrigo por encima de mí.

—No precisamente —le respondí ruborizada.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Claro que no ¿y ahora qué se supone que debemos hacer? —le pregunté.

—Repetir —expresó con el rostro inundado por la lujuria, tanto que oponerme a tal sugerencia sonaría absurda una negativa y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre mí.

Y volvieron unos exquisitos preliminares, caricias, besos, hasta que volvió a entrar en mí y me sometí a sus contundentes embestidas, esta vez su noté como su excitación estaba más encumbrada que nunca por su respiración desbocada pegada a mi oído, sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos, irrefrenables, y todo mi ser le correspondió de la misma forma, retorciéndose mientras mis caderas temblaban y se sacudían bajo su cuerpo y me volvió a llevar al cielo como si nuestros cuerpos tuviesen poderes telepáticos nos fundimos en un orgasmo indescriptible, casi simultáneo. Poco después se tumbó de nuevo a mi lado mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me besaba la frente.

—Eres una criatura fascinante, Caperucita. Me tienes embrujado.

—Ha sido espectacular —le confiese. Y nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio hasta que le dije:

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti —dijo él y me sonrió gratamente, luego prosiguió— No sé tú, pero yo necesito recuperar líquidos ¿vamos a tomar una copa?

—Claro —le contesté y comenzamos a vestirnos. Intenté incorporarme del suelo pero las piernas me temblaban todavía. Mi lobo me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—¿Puedes andar? Apóyate en mí.

Yo lo hice luchando por mantener el equilibrio, él se dio cuenta y sugirió:

—Si quieres puedo llevarte en brazos.

—No es necesario —le contesté algo aturdida todavía y aunque todo mi ser estaba más que relajado, su contacto y su mirada lograban despertar de nuevo mi nerviosismo. Él apretó los labios para no dejar salir una risa

—Ha sido más que una grata sorpresa conocerte Caperucita.

—Tú más que eso, me has cambiado la visión sobre muchas cosas.

—Vamos a tomarnos esa copa y discutimos sobre eso, has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad.

Nos acercamos a la barra mientras observaba como Sakura, Tenten y Kiba nos miraban y cuchicheaban. Yo tenía las mejillas encendidas y no era por sonrojarme sino más bien por el vestigio del maravilloso y extenso sexo del que acababa de disfrutar. Mi lobito pidió un gin tonic y para mí otra caipirinha mientras los ojos de mis amigos se clavaban en nuestras nucas. Posteriormente mi lobo, bueno en realidad mi lobo feroz, sacó su cartera del forro del disfraz, la abrió y le preguntó al camarero:

—¿Aceptan tarjetas?

El camarero asintió y mi lobo feroz le entregó su tarjeta. Mi interior dio un triple mortal cuando la tarjeta pasó ante mis ojos y leí „Naruto Namikaze"en su visa oro. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Me acababa de tirar a mi jefe!

Comentarios.

Bueno he leído este pequeño relato y no me pude contener al hacer una adaptación a mi pareja favorita. Espero y sea de su agrado. Lo he dividido en dos partes. Si son súper way y me dejan algún review subiré la continuación el lunes :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:** Hinata es la típica chica que no sobre sale en su oficina a no ser por su horrenda forma de vestir, Naruto es el típico jefe play boy que las vuelve a todas locas con tan solo respirar, o eso es lo que parece. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho de nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada?

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes **NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia pertenece en su TOTALIDAD a la escritora PAULA RIVERS, esto es SOLO una adaptación.**

**Advertencias: contenido sexual no apto para menores (si como no)**

**Pareja: NarutoXHinata.**

**En respuesta a los review :3 **

**(Venus Hyuga:** muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo y espero que esta continuación responda tus preguntas.

**Eliuska20: **muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes la continuación.

** .3597: **Gracias por leer, tu comentario me agrado muchísimo jejeje-lamento si tuviste que tomar un largo baño después de esto ¿)- yo también quiero un lobito feroz como ese jee pero no creo que Hinata lo permita eWe. Espero que la continuación te responda todas tus preguntas… pd: no te olvides de comentar :D

**Fruit993: **Kyaaaaa que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación.

** : **Que mejor que empezar el año con un lemon súper hot Naruhina ¿eh? Cuando leí la historia también me imagine que se trataba del jefe play boy jejejeje bueno yo creo que si usaron protección, aunque la autora no es tan específica, imagino que los hombres siempre van preparados ¿no? Gracias por comentar. Aquí está el capítulo 2 eWe

**FlowerBloom: **Kyaaaa. Gracias por tu review, me hace feliz que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación.

**Rocio Hyuga: **Jejeje aquí tienes :3 gracias por tu comentario espero y sea de tu agrado.

**Aimee: **Que bueno que te agrade, muchas gracias por comentar, aquí tienes la continuación.

**Hikary gaega: **Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario :)

**MariiDii: **Jejeje yo igual amo las adaptaciones pero es la primera vez que hago una, me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar. Pd: yo me mate de la risa con esa parte.

**Samara Namikaze-Sama19: **Waaa no me jales los pies aquí está la continuación, Lo se :'( me di cuenta muy tarde del error y eso que releí la historia muchas veces Ufff en fin Muchas gracias por comentar, Aquí está la última parte, espero y sea de tu agrado :3 besos y abrazos :)

**Memetomori1986: **Jejeje Gracias por ser el primer comentario, te dedico este capitulo :D aquí está la continuación, espero y sea de tu agrado :3 )

**La espanta hombres**

**Pate final**

Por Kami-sama ¡acabo de tener el mejor polvo de mi vida y ha sido nada más y nada menos que con mi jefe! ¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!

—Uy... acabo de recordar algo, me tengo que ir —dije y hui aun intentando asimilar que mi lobo era Naruto.

—¡Espera! No sé ni cómo te llamas. Dame tu teléfono al menos-si lo hago y me descubre le da un sopetón de seguro al pobre.

—Mi... ¿Mi teléfono? ¿Es que tienes pensado llamarme? —pregunté confundida al oír algo tan poco inusual después de mis citas, aunque aquella hubiese sido realmente inusual en todos los sentidos.

—Me encantaría volver a verte claro, rectifico, lo necesito, necesito volver a verte. No puedes irte.

—De veras tengo que irme.

—Está bien, pero dame tu número de móvil antes.

—Yo... yo me pondré en contacto contigo—le dije y salí huyendo antes de comenzar a tartamudear, porque la situación me sobrepasaba ¡y no era para menos!

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarme, el portero lo detuvo para sellarle la mano para que pudiese volver a entrar con el sello del local, ante la insistencia de Naruto de que no lo hiciese y gracias a eso logré escabullirme por fin. Cuando al fin salió, no logró divisarme y entró de nuevo en el local con aire decepcionado.

Volví en mi coche y de camino intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido, en casa apenas pude dormir, así que el sábado decidí quedar con Tenten y Kiba y les relaté mi gran hazaña del viernes noche y la razón de haberme ido de la fiesta sin apenas despedirme de ellos.

Cuando volví a casa experimenté otra noche de insomnio recordando su boca recorriendo toda mi piel y todas las sensaciones que compartimos, intentando asimilar todavía que yo "la espanta hombres" me hubiese acostado con Naruto. Me eché a llorar percatándome que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de un imposible. Así que tomé una determinación, esa noche la guardaría entre mis mejores recuerdos, pero tenía que olvidar a Naruto como fuese aunque aún no hubiera descubierto la fórmula mágica de cómo hacerlo viéndolo a diario. Hasta deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo, conformarme con mis fantasías por qué haberlas hecho realidad temía cómo podían repercutir en mi estado emocional desde ahora y presagiaba que fuese un daño irreversible. El lunes llegué a la oficina y notaba como Sakura me miraba de una forma un tanto rara así que terminé reventando finalmente y le pregunté:

—Buenos días ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Ocurrir? Así que te has tirado a tu jefe al final.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?-ahora si me llevo el diablo.

—Porque el viernes después de que huyeras se pasó toda la noche preguntando a todos los allí congregados si alguien conocía a una chica disfrazada de Caperucita. Su nombre, donde vivía, cualquier tipo de información sobre ti como un desesperado.

—Dios mío ¿Por qué le habré hecho caso a Tenten? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era él hasta que fue tarde!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—¿Hacer? Nada por supuesto, si se entera que la espanta hombres es Caperucita ¡le daría un paro cardiaco al pobre!

—¿Quieres decir qué vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Exacto ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Me voy a hacer unas fotocopias que tengo pendientes para la reunión, luego hablamos.

—Más te vale, me tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales.

Si lo que me faltaba, recordarlo y contárselo con detalles, pensé.

Me fui a la sala de retro grafía, me puse a hacer las fotocopias y cuando estaba terminando su voz me sorprendió a mi espalda.

—Hola espanto, digo encanto ¿te queda mucho por terminar? Necesito hacer unas copias...

Me giré y vi a Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y pensé genial, el hombre de mis quebrantos y encima tiene el día gracioso.

—Ya termino —le contesté temblorosa.

Él se acercó para depositar una carpeta en la mesa auxiliar que había junto la fotocopiadora, me miraba a los ojos y por alguna razón fijó allí su mirada:

—Tus ojos... se me hacen familiares... tienes algo que no sé qué es...

Yo le rehuí la mirada y casi me ruboricé recordando aquel guardarropa.

—No… no tengo unos ojos muy comunes, pero no son únicos seguro los confundes con los de otra persona, ya he terminado la fotocopiadora es todo tuya.

Y salí rápidamente a refugiarme en el baño de señoras, mientras intentaba recuperar el temple y volver a controlar el poder sobre mis habilidades motoras. Pasaron unos días en los que intenté evitar encontrarme o coincidir con mi jefe todo lo que pude. Tenten insistía como siempre en que cambiase mis estilismos y tenía la moral tan baja que no poseía ni fuerzas para llevarle la contraria y accedí finalmente. Me eligió unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y unos tacones de vértigo y un top de escote barco, a lo único que me negué fue a soltarme el pelo y maquillarme. Aun así casi llega a entrarme complejo de Olivia Newton John en Grease, aunque el tono predominante de mi ropa no fuese el negro.

—Buenos días, veo que pasito a pasito vas haciendo caso a los consejos de Tenten —me dijo Sakura al verme llegar.

—Era la única forma de quitármela de encima —le confesé resignada.

En ese momento hizo aparición Sasuke y me percaté que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras se encaminaba al despacho de Naruto, este salió y se dieron los buenos días y escuché como Sasuke le decía a su amigo:

—Tenemos chica nueva en la centralita.

—¿Nueva? —preguntó Naruto confundido y dirigió la vista a mi mostrador y a mí.

—Es la de siempre, solo que hoy ha sabido elegir mejor su envoltorio supongo.

Sasuke me echó una mirada más que atrevida y caminó hacia mí:

—¿Te gustaría aspirar al puesto de pasante en mi bufete? —me preguntó de un modo más que insinuante mirándome de arriba abajo. Dejando patente que no está pensando precisamente en mi profesionalidad si no en darme un buen repaso. Mientras yo pensaba: ¿Aspirar? Será cretino, si mi jefe tiene fama de play boy, Sasuke es un caso exagerado, como dice mi abuela, lo sueltas en el monte y no sabrías decir que tipo de bicho es. Se tiraría hasta una escoba y es capaz de utilizar todas las artimañas a su alcance para tal propósito.

—Sasuke, compórtate —le pidió Naruto.

—Creo que voy a pasar —le espeté yo.

Sasuke se echó a reír accediendo finalmente a la petición de Naruto y entraron los dos en su despacho.

—¿Has visto el tablón de anuncios? —me preguntó Sakura cuando los dos desaparecieron.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Yo que tú le echaría un ojo, deberías verlo.

La miré extrañada, la verdad es que llegó a lograr que me picara la curiosidad y me eché a andar hacia el tablón de anuncios en cuestión. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando contemplé una foto mía con el disfraz en medio de aquella fiesta de disfraces, mientras pensaba ¡cómo odiaba los móviles con cámara! El anuncio era una especie de llamada de atención, al lado de mi foto pude leer: **"¿Conoces a esta chica? Si tienes cualquier tipo de información no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo: lobitodesesperado76 **"

Yo volví con mi cara atónita y la boca medio abierta hacia la mesa de Sakura.

—¿Ya lo has visto? Por tu cara diría que sí —me preguntó y se echó a reír.

—¡Ay Dios mío! En cuanto alguien le diga que me vieron hablando contigo o con Kiba ¡os preguntará por mí!

—Pues en la sala de fiestas ha puesto otro de esos anuncios y como Caperucita no aparezca creo que tiene pensado ponerlo en internet también. Vaya Caperucita ¿qué le darías? ¿No era de los que no repiten? Pues se está volviendo loco buscándote.

—Como se entere que soy yo sí que va a volverse loco, le da un ataque por lo menos ¡en qué lío me he metido!

—Él buscándote sin saber que a Caperucita la tiene a metros a diario, si supiese que eres tú... la espanta hombres nada menos —dijo Sakura y se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Como te vayas de la lengua te la corto, Saku, es un aviso —le dije con un aire amenazante de lo más convincente.

—Tranquila, tranquila, si me pregunta le diré que hablé contigo en la fiesta solo, que no te conozco de nada.

—Muy bien, tu lengua de momento está a salvo, pero como te chives...

—Que no le diré nada. ¿Quedamos a las doce en la cafetería con Kiba como siempre?

—Claro dame un toque, sabes que soy muy despistada.

Pero cuando dieron las doce Sakura se despistó también, eran las doce y cuarto y Kiba nos esperaba impaciente en la cafetería. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la mesa de al lado desconociendo que nosotras conocíamos a Kiba. Mi amigo escuchó parte de su conversación:

—Estoy aterrado no sé qué me ha hecho esa chica, no paro de pensar en ella ¿qué coño me pasa? —le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

—Que te has enamorado de una desconocida, el cazador al fin cazado — expresó Sasuke soltando una carcajada y aún a él le costaba creer sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué voy a estar enamorado? Un poco obsesionado quizá —dijo Naruto soltando una especie de bufido mientas bajaba la cabeza dijo— Creo que estoy a punto de perder la razón...

—Dicen que un clavo quita a otro clavo, Mei Terumīla modelo de la que te he hablado está en la ciudad este fin de semana, os preparo una cita y así te la quitas de la cabeza.

—Arréglalo como sea, acepto, estoy dispuesto a probar lo que sea. Necesito recuperar mi vida y olvidar a esa mujer.

Yo mientras tanto me percaté de que casi se me pasa la hora de descanso y fui volando hacia la mesa de Sakura y finalmente bajamos. En el camino nos cruzamos con Sasuke y Naruto que abandonaban la cafetería y éste se me quedó mirando:

—¿Te has hecho algo diferente? —me preguntó Naruto.

—Solo he venido vestida de forma distinta.

—No es tu ropa, hay algo diferente en tu rostro...

Sasuke escuchó eso y lo cogió por el brazo metiéndolo en el ascensor y cuando nos alejamos le dijo:

—Será mejor que te retires del mercado mientras dure tu período de confusión o acabaría tirándote a la espanta hombres ¿de acuerdo?

—Exagerado, solo que tiene algo diferente que no sé qué es. Y te recuerdo que a primera hora diría que quien intentaba tirarle los tejos tú.

Nosotras mientras tanto llegamos a la mesa de Kiba que nos recriminó nuestra tardanza y nos contó luego parte de la conversación que ha escuchado de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Vaya Hinata sí que le has dejado huella —me dijo cuando terminaba de relatarnos la conversación.

—¿Yo? No, ha sido la chica del viernes con el disfraz de Caperucita, no yo.

—Técnicamente es lo mismo.

—Ay déjalo ya, es un episodio de mi vida que intento cerrar.

Al final conseguí cambiar de conversación y luego volvimos cada uno a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Llegó el fin de semana, como siempre para mí transcurrió entre la colada y persiguiendo a Kurama por cinco manzanas. El lunes retomé mi jornada laboral. Cuando llegué observé que Sasuke se me había adelantado y esperaba a Naruto que llegaba instantes después y estaban a punto de entrar en el despacho de mi jefe.

—Buenos días, llegas tarde ¿qué tal tu cita del sábado con Mei-chan?—le preguntó Sasuke

—Mejor no saques el tema, he ido al médico antes de venir, por eso llego tarde —dijo bastante incómodo y enfadado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Mei, esa mujer era preciosa y no he podido siquiera... ¿pero qué me pasa? Caperucita no se me iba de la cabeza. Joder yo nunca fallo, así que he ido a ver a un médico.

—¿Has tenido un gatillazo? ¿Tú? No me lo puedo creer —y se echó a reír como un poseso.

—Encima ríete, es lo que me faltaba —le recriminó Naruto bastante molesto.

—Perdona lo siento ¿y qué te ha dicho el médico?

—Que no tengo ningún problema fisiológico, que es algo psicológico. Todo por culpa de esa Caperucita, ojalá pudiese odiarla pero no pienso en otra cosa que volver a poseerla una y otra vez. Tengo que encontrarla, mi vida se va al garete. Dime Sasuke ¿tú alguna vez has tenido... ya sabes?

—¿Un gatillazo? Pues no.

—Podías mentir al menos para que me sintiese mejor, mi vida se acabó ¿y si es un daño permanente?

—Siento herir tu hombría pero a mí nunca me ha pasado y no sé qué decirte, no soy un especialista en el tema. Tengo una reunión así intenta relajarte, igual te obsesionas con ello y es peor. Luego te veo.

—Vale.

Sasuke salió de su despacho así que aproveché para pasarle un par de recados que habían dejado para Naruto, cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor, porque era tenerlo cerca y comenzaba a transpirar como nunca. Di unos toques a su puerta y entré, él estaba intranquilo y su cuerpo era el más claro ejemplo del desasosiego.

—¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-san? —le pregunté.

—Un dilema personal que no consigo resolver, tranquila, no es nada relacionado con la empresa.

Entonces miró hacia mi blusa donde llevaba colgadas mis gafas de sol de aviador que se me había olvidado guardar en mi bolso a la llegada a la oficina.

—Interesante elección para unas gafas. Pero para gustos no hay nada estipulado ¿no?

Yo me encogí de hombros sin contestarle y opté por cambiar de tema:

— Estás muy tenso, si quieres pido que te suban una infusión de la cafetería.

—Una infusión no resolverá mi problema, olvídalo, dame esas notas a ver si consigo distraerme ¿qué tenemos para hoy? —me dijo frotándose las manos.

Yo le entregué las notas de las llamadas y repasé su agenda en voz alta pero percibía como él estaba en otra parte y apenas escuchaba lo que yo le decía, de repente me interrumpió cuando continuaba informándolo del orden de prioridades del día.

—¿Tú no sabrás quién es Caperucita? Déjalo, ni siquiera has ido a esa fiesta seguro.

—No sé de que hablas, bueno tengo cosas que hacer... —solté y salí casi corriendo de lo más nerviosa.

Sakura se percató y me preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Me ha preguntado por Caperucita a mí! Me he puesto de los nervios y he abandonado su despacho como una loca.

—Tal vez deberías escribirle a ese correo del anuncio y pedirle que desista.

—Sí, es lo mejor. Ahora mismo lo hago.

Me coloqué en frente de mi ordenador y antes me creé una cuenta nueva de correo, toda precaución era poca para que descubriese identidad, así que le escribí desde mi nuevo email Caperucitadeunasolanoche lo siguiente:

**Por favor, deja de buscarme y retira los anuncios, lo de aquella noche fue muy especial, te recordaré siempre y por respeto a ese recuerdo te pido que dejes de buscarme. Siempre tuya, Caperucita".**

En apenas minutos respondió a mi email y leí el remitente; lobitodesesperado76 :

**Ojalá fueses mía como dices, tengo que verte, por favor no me pidas que deje de buscarte, necesito verte. Me tienes embrujado.**

Yo no sé ni que contestarle, al final los emails se alargaban y alargaban entre él y yo sin que consiguiese que retirase los anuncios e insistiendo en verme. Así que le propuse algo:

**Está bien, quedamos por última vez, pero únicamente para aclarar esto y no volveremos a vernos.**

A lo que me respondió:

**Está bien, te mando las señas de mi casa. Puedes venir esta tarde o cuando quieras, te estaré esperando. Y retiraré los anuncios y haré lo que me pidas si accedes a venir**.

Al terminar mi jornada laboral me encaminé a casa de Tenten, le pedí el antifaz del disfraz y que me maquillase de la misma forma que aquel viernes. Me puse mis gafas de aviador, porque eran las únicas que cubrían mi antifaz y así no sentirme ridícula caminando por la calle con el antifaz a vista de todos. Y me dispuse a ir a casa de Naruto. Toqué a su puerta y él me abrió entusiasmado:

—Dudaba si vendrías. No sabes cómo me alegro que hayas venido.

—He accedido a venir para decirte que esto se acabó.

—Pues no deberías haber venido tan sólo para eso, confiesa, has venido porque tú también deseas repetir.

—Te equivocas lo hice por tu insistencia, tú no lo entiendes no puede ser.

—En el fondo sé que lo deseabas, aquella noche conectamos, como nunca antes lo había hecho con una mujer, nos gustamos y hay algo más que química entre nosotros no lo niegues.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que en la vida real soy muy diferente a como tú crees y no te gustaría.

—Bueno, eso déjame decidirlo a mí.

—No funcionaría, además tú tienes una fama de play boy...

—Muy bien, así que tú me conoces y yo a ti no. Eso es estar en desigualdad de condiciones ¿no crees? Yo solo te quiero a ti ¿no lo entiendes?

—Tú solo quieres acostarte conmigo.

—Eso ha dolido. No es así, quiero conocerte mejor pero tú no me dejas. La otra noche te recuerdo que saliste huyendo de mí después de salir del guardarropa. Así que no me dejaste muchas opciones de poder conocerte de verdad, te recuerdo, o de que tú pudieses saber si lo deseaba siquiera. Pero veo que eres de las que sacan conclusiones precipitadas y te dejas llevar por los rumores también.

—No puedo en serio.

—¿Estás casada o algo así?

—No se trata de eso.

—Entiendo, los tendrás a todos locos y no soy suficiente para ti —alegó bajando la cabeza.

¿A todos locos? Sí claro suelen salir huyendo como locos de mí. Pobrecito si supiera quién soy estaba segura que ingresaría en un psiquiátrico ¡y voluntariamente!

—No es eso, si supieras quién soy realmente lo entenderías.

—Pues déjame conocerte. No me dejes así por favor o me volveré loco.

—Esta es la última vez que nos vemos, Naruto.

—Pues si va a ser la última, quédate, quédate esta noche, es lo único que te pido.

Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, era sentir el roce de su piel y me encendía como nunca. Así que allí mismo comenzamos a devorarnos de la única forma posible imaginando que sería la última, rodando por el suelo, por el sofá y poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la mitad de los muebles de su lujoso apartamento hasta terminar en la cama.

Naruto estaba tumbado boca arriba, su rostro revelaba satisfacción y su mirada complaciente me tenía fascinada. Yo estaba recostada en su pecho mientras él tenía una mano bajo la cabeza y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda. La curiosidad me pudo y rompí aquel silencio embriagador:

—Antes me acusaste de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas ¿me explicas en qué estoy equivocada?

—A veces no me relaciono con la gente adecuada. Creo que me han aplicado el dicho de "dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres" y como no me separo de Sasuke supongo que he heredado su fama.

—No creo que todo se reduzca a eso, Naruto. Siempre andas detrás de alguna falda, no hay más que verte.

—Yo no acoso a las mujeres, no sé de dónde ha salido esa etiqueta que me han impuesto, pero aunque te cueste creerlo ellas son las que me acosan a mí. Es agotador. Así que se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de acostarme con alguna con la esperanza de que después de que tuviesen lo que querían me dejasen en paz, a veces funciona y otras no. Por inconcebible que te suene, nunca he podido ni elegir con quién acostarme, siempre me he dejado elegir, es así de triste. A la única que elegí ha sido a ti y no sabes cómo me alegro ¿Por qué no te quitas el antifaz ya?

—Lo haré... pero dentro de un rato... —le respondí pero en realidad sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía vivir siendo la culpable de que le diese un ataque al corazón al pobre y que pesase de por vida en mi conciencia. Y sospechaba que en cuanto supiese quién era yo, era lo mínimo que podía suceder.

—Está bien —dijo y me abrazó mientras me preguntaba— ¿vas a quedarte?

Yo no contesté solo correspondí a aquel abrazo aferrándome a él, mientras pensaba que quedarme era lo que más deseaba en la vida y sin bajarme de mi nube nos quedamos dormidos los dos. Me desperté sobre las tres de la madrugada y me quedé observando a Naruto, tenía el rostro iluminado mientras dormía, con un aire de serenidad, complacido, que era casi hipnótico para mí, era tan guapo... Y quería recordarlo así. Me levanté sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo y cogí una de sus chaquetas porque en el exterior hace un frío horrible, dejándole una nota diciendo que le devolvería la chaqueta. Cogí mi bolso, me quité mi antifaz y lo miré por última vez desde la puerta antes de irme. Le prometí quitármelo pero no dije cuándo, así que en ese momento consideré que debía cumplir mi palabra aunque él no llegase a verme. Y deposité el antifaz en su almohada, imaginando que quizás así alguna vez me recordaría.

Al llegar a mi casa conseguí dormir un par de horas y cuando el despertador sonó, ni ganas ni ánimos tenía para levantarme. Intentando asimilar que se había acabado todo, solo esa idea me paralizaba y me resquebrajaba por dentro, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para ponerme en pie. Deseaba pensar que todo ha sido un sueño, sería más fácil continuar con mi vida, pero no podía engañarme a mí misma y lo que sentía por él tendría que encerrarlo para siempre dentro de mí hasta que lograra superarlo. Aunque comenzaba a dudar si llegaría a conseguirlo algún día.

Fui a trabajar y Sakura en cuanto se percató de mi estado de ánimo se encargó ella misma de llevarle los recados y demás a Naruto, todo un detalle de una verdadera amiga sabiendo lo que suponía para mí, no me apetecía nada verlo. Al mediodía como siempre bajamos a la cafetería y allí estamos el grupo de los discordantes.

—Arriba ese ánimo, mujer ¿no vas a comer nada?

—Ojalá pudiera de veras, no me apetece nada.

Al rato llegó Sasuke con Naruto y se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Sakura me preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

Yo giré la vista hacia su mesa y lo vi, estaba apoyado un codo en la mesa sujetándose la cara mientras observaba nuestra mesa con una cara de bobo impresionante.

—Yo qué sé, a ver si creéis que por acostarme con él dos veces ya lo sé todo sobre él. Le habrá dado vacaciones a sus neuronas, vete a saber.

—No sé, estaba tan exaltado y nervioso buscando a Caperucita y ahora está tan templado... es muy extraño.

—Deja el tema por favor.

—Está bien ¿qué haces esta tarde?

—Ir a una óptica primero he perdido mis gafas de sol, a saber dónde me las habré dejado, y luego continuar con Tenten renovando mi fondo de armario.

—Bueno, espero que cambies a mejor porque las que tenías eran de chico, esas tan feas de aviador. Mejor te acompaño si vas sola conociéndote, eres capaz de comprarte unas a lo Bee-san —me dijo Kiba.

—Vale, quedamos a la salida.

—Tu jefe es más rarito ¿has visto cómo me está mirando?

Yo giré de nuevo la mirada disimuladamente y contemplé como Naruto clavaba los ojos en Kiba y aprecié casi ira en aquella mirada.

—Vaya, ¿has ido al baño de la cafetería antes que él y lo has dejado sin papel o qué? —bromeé y me eché a reír.

—No lo conozco y nunca me he cruzado ni una palabra con él —contestó Kiba algo confundido por el gesto del rubio.

—Está rarísimo hoy, bueno, vuelvo arriba hoy tengo un día movidito en la centralita.

Y nos despedimos. Llevaba un rato allí cuando Naruto regresaba de la cafetería y apoyó un codo en mi mostrador sujetándose la cara con la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se quedó así, observándome unos instantes y luego me saludó:

—Hola Hinata-chan.

Yo me quedé congelada ¿me había llamado por mi nombre correctamente? ¿Y además le había agregado el "Chan"? Que bien pensé, ¡y solo he tenido que esperar siete años! Y acostarme con él aunque él lo ignorara por completo.

—Bue... buenos días Naruto-san, ¿necesitas algo?

—No de momento —dijo y continuó allí apoyado observándome con una extraña sonrisa. Comenzaba a ponerme histérica, no se iba y mis pulsaciones empezaban también a dispararse mientras me preguntaba ¿qué le pasa? Rezando porque se fuese ya. En ese momento comencé a dudar si podría seguir trabajando en aquella empresa teniéndolo tan cerca a diario.

—Dime Hinata-chan, ese chico de la cafetería ¿no será tu novio?

—¿Kiba? No qué va a ser mi novio.

Naruto expiró una gran bocanada de aire e hizo un gesto de alivio que yo no logré traducir ni comprender.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro —soltó.

Ahora lo entendía menos. Entonces metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó mis gafas de aviador que creía perdidas y me asestó:

—Caperucita, te dejaste tus estrafalarias gafas de sol en mi casa la otra noche.

Yo contemplaba el reflejo de mi cara en el cristal de la centralita, con la mandíbula desencajada e incapaz de articular palabra y observaba atónita como Naruto daba tres pasos hacia el pasillo alejándose, pero se detuvo pensativo girándose y volviendo a dirigirse a mí:

—Por cierto, la próxima vez desearía que fuese sin antifaz a ser posible.

Luego me miró observando mi boca desencajada y como sigo congelada así que me sugirió:

—Cuando salgas de tu estado vegetativo y reacciones me gustaría que vinieses a mi despacho, considero que deberíamos hablar sobre ello Caperucita.

Yo continuaba petrificada, yo y mis despistes, ¡si no me hubiese dejado las gafas quizá nunca me hubiese descubierto! ¡Me cago en todo lo creado!

En cuanto lo vi cerrar la puerta tras de sí y meterse en su despacho corrí al cubículo de Sakura.

—¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo sabe! Todo por mis estúpidas gafas. Y dice que me espera en su despacho para hablar del tema.

—Qué fuerte, pues no te queda otra que tener una pequeña reunión con él.

—¡No pienso ir!

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

Volví a mi mesa e hice un intento para seguir con mis obligaciones, pero me fue imposible, ni siquiera era capaz de teclear en el ordenador sin que me temblaran las manos y solo escribía frases incoherentes e ilegibles. Al rato Naruto me llamó desde su despacho.

—¿Sí?

—¿Has salido de tu especie de letargo? Te estoy esperando.

—No puedo dejar la centralita sola —le dije mientras presentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto al menos. Así como dije eso me colgó, lo vi salir de su despacho y se dirigió a Karin:

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de la centralita toda la mañana?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella de forma exagerada y muy sorprendida. Entonces puso un gesto como si le hiciese falta incluir más fibra en su dieta personal.

—Sí, y puedes llamar a la agencia de contratación por favor, que vayan buscando a alguien para ocupar el puesto de Hinata-chan —le pidió Naruto.

¿Qué? ¡Me va a despedir! Lo sabía, ¡me va a despedir! Gritaba dentro de mí. Naruto se volvió a dirigir a mí:

—Bien, Hinata-chan la centralita ya está atendida, problema resuelto, ¿puedes venir a mi despacho ya?

Yo bajé la cabeza y fui como un cordero a punto de ser degollado, mientras iba calculando los ahorros de los que disponía para ir tirando mientras encontraba otro trabajo.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar mi despido ? —le pregunté sin levantar la vista del suelo de su despacho.

—¿Despedirte? Estaría loco si lo hiciera ¿quieres el puesto de consultora o no? El otro puesto que hay disponible es el de pasante de Sasuke y no creo que te interese... o eso espero.

—¿No vas a despedirme? ¿No estás enfadado sabiendo que tu Caperucita es la espanta hombres? Te juro que no sabía que eras tú el que estaba bajo aquel disfraz.

—Todo lo contrario. Bueno, eso depende si ahora me aceptas o no.

—¿Aceptarte yo a ti? Soy el bicho raro de la centralita ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza esta mañana o algo? ¿En serio no te drogas? Soy torpe y un desastre total.

—Eres preciosa, inteligente, eficiente, culta y divertida. Siempre me has gustado Hinata-chan, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perderte ni que la empresa te perdiera.

—¡Si me ignorabas!

—No, para no caer en la tentación lo mejor es alejarse de ella. Simplemente guardaba las distancias. Te elegí aquella noche y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Hinata Hyuga, quiero estar contigo y que tú estés conmigo.

—Definitivamente te drogas.

—Dame una oportunidad, por favor, te demostraré que no soy un play boy y que la gente puede cambiar, quiero ir a cenar contigo y pasarme la noche simplemente hablando, conocerte mejor, despertarme contigo y saber que soy el único que arranca tus gemidos de placer. Solo quiero una oportunidad.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me estás tomando el pelo? Quizá tengas una apuesta con el resto de la oficina o alguna cámara escondida o algo peor.

Naruto se fue hacia su mesa, abrió un cajón y sacó unas llaves.

—Toma, son las copias de mi apartamento ¿suficiente para que veas que voy en serio?

—Pe... Pe... Pero, pe... pe... pero —comencé a tartamudear ¡maldita sea! Y entré en un bucle casi monosílabo del que no era capaz de escapar. Él lo malinterpretó y soltó:

—No espera, necesitas algo más contundente quizás.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su despacho y desde allí gritó:

—¡Estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga la de la centralita, que lo sepáis todos!

Luego volvió.

—Dime qué más necesitas y lo hago.

Yo lo miraba atónita desde la nube a la que me acababa de subir ¡y de la que no quería bajarme jamás!

—Que me beses —le dije decidida.

Naruto lo hizo ¡y de qué forma! Luego se separó de mí con sumo esfuerzo y me dijo:

—Será mejor que llame a Karin antes de que no pueda controlarme contigo.

Y cogió su teléfono de la mesa para llamar mientras no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en los míos de una forma sumamente erótica:

—¿Karen? No me pases llamadas en toda la mañana, Hinata-chan y yo tenemos que discutir sobre un ascenso—le indicó mientras continuaba mirándome de una forma de lo más obscena y observé como su pantalón está a punto de explotar. Solo escuche un pequeño "mi nombre es Karin" como respuesta

Después de colgar se acercó lentamente hacia mí:

—¿Sabes? Hemos puesto a prueba la resistencia de los muebles de mi apartamento, pero aún no los de mi despacho.

—¿Intenta sobornarme sexualmente señor Namikaze? —le pregunté. Me miró juguetón y respondió:

—El fin justifica los medios, señorita Hyuga. Te necesito, necesito sentirte y que tú me sientas también.

Entonces yo aparté todo de la mesa y me senté en el borde mientras le decía:

—Tenemos toda la mañana, me da igual seguir el orden por los muebles que quieras.

Él esbozó una sonrisa más que sexy y aludiendo a mis palabras, dijo:

—Me parece bien comenzar por mi mesa de trabajo Caperucita.

Y así como terminó su frase se abalanzó sobre mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto lo dejo a su imaginación kukuku ambos son unos loquillos. Muchas gracias por comentar, son los mejores.


End file.
